La noche del fin de las mil noches
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: SPOILERS/LEMON/ONESHOT - Yuuki. - Clamas mi nombre antes de comenzar a besarme. No era un beso como todos los anteriores, era un poco más frenético, con sabor a deseo y alegría, sin pasar por alto el fuerte sentir del dolor. - Mi primer FF de VK! Basado en el capítulo 89 del MANGA - YuMe Ligero ZeKi - POV Yuuki R


Konnichi wa minna-san!

.

Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes no me conoce, ya que es el primer fanfic de Vampire Knight que escribo. Este fanfic lo realicé en una conversación de Facebook con alguien muy especial y pues, quiero dedicarle la publicación a él. n/n Kaname-san, espero que te parezca mejor con estas correcciones, ¡te amo! w Sin nada más que decir, comencemos.

.

.

Vampire Knight es idea original de Hino Matsuri aunque sienta que nos anda trolleando ._.

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**LA NOCHE DEL FIN DE LAS MIL NOCHES.**_

.

.

- Duele... ¿Qué te ocurre Yuuki? - Me cuestionó de forma preocupada al sentir que lo abrazaba tan fuerte.

- ... - No quería responder, no lo haría.

.

Todo esto era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero a pesar de todo no estaba conforme con este _"regreso"_ de él, parecía de alguna manera obligado. A pesar de eso, sabía que no quería dejarlo ir, no por ahora; aun quería intentar volverlo un humano y detener todo este absurdo plan.

.

- Ya veo... - Habló y de alguna manera me devolvió el abrazo. - Si no sabes a donde pertenece tu corazón, permíteme mostrártelo, Yuuki.

.

Para ese instante mi corazón estaba dando un vuelco. ¿Cómo haría tal cosa por mí?

- Si es que estás bien con alguien como yo…

.

Esos fuertes brazos comenzaron a rodear mi espalda de una forma posesiva, atrayéndome a tu cuerpo. Ligeramente me levantas y me llevas contra la pared más cercana. ¿Qué significa esto?

Levanto mi mirada cristalina y puedo ver una fuerte determinación detrás de tus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo un dejo de tristeza por la decisión que acabas de tomar.

.

_Creo saber dónde iremos. Que haremos._

.

Tus labios se acercan a los míos, siento la necesidad de besarte, pero no puedo, tú eres quien controla la situación y te mantiene un poco lejos; tu respiración tan cálida sobre mi rostro hace que me agite un poco. ¿Está bien que reaccione así, aun cuando de mi ser sigue brotando tristeza?

.

- Yuuki. - Clamas mi nombre antes de comenzar a besarme. No era un beso como todos los anteriores, era un poco más frenético, con sabor a deseo y alegría, sin pasar por alto el fuerte sentir del dolor.

.

Tomaste mi cintura para elevarme ligeramente y separarme antes de que me atreviera a morder tu labio inferior. Estoy un poco desconcertada. Me alejas, pero al mismo tiempo me llamas con la mirada. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y dejé que me cargaras en tus brazos para llevarme a nuestra habitación. Abres la puerta. Te quitaste tu abrigo para luego hacerlo con el mío.

No tenía miedo, mucho menos me sentía apenas frente a ti. Temblaba y no era por nerviosismo, creo que era mi corazón por sus fuertes latidos el que causaba el estremecimiento corporal. Todo lo hacía en silencio. Dejando que sólo apareciera el sonido y yo me dedicara a interpretar tus miradas.

Las lágrimas de mis ojos había desparecido, pero no las de mi corazón. De una forma u otra yo también estaba triste.

Mi ropa estaba ya por la habitación al igual que la tuya, sólo quedaban un par de piezas sobre este cuerpo y en ti, sólo una. Con delicadeza continuabas besándome de tal modo que quedaste por encima de mí en aquella cama lujosa.

Somos vampiros y aun así podía ser romántico en estos momentos. Pero a pesar de ello era casi inevitable cruzar la línea pasional; bajando por mi cuello, cruzando mi pecho para llegar a mis senos, jugando un poco con ellos sin hacerles mucho caso y continuar el camino. Besaste mis piernas mencionando la suavidad de mi piel obteniendo como resultado que el carmín apareciera en mis mejillas. Procediste a quitar la prenda inferior y comenzar a probar mi intimidad. Mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a arder, mi cabeza empezaba a dejar de pensar racionalmente.

.

- Ka... Kaname... - Exclamé tu nombre mientras comenzaba a jugar con tu cabello en aquella posición.

- Yuuki... - Te levantaste hacía mí y quitaste lo que restaba al hacerme probar ese extraño sabor residiendo en tu boca a causa mía.

.

Mi cuello y mi pecho eran zonas de guerra. Tratabas de ser amable, pero no podía evitar desear morderme, así que sólo dejabas marcas o pequeños hilos de sangre. Por primera vez quería ir más rápido. Tomé con cuidado la orilla de tu ropa y comencé a bajarla con pena, colocaste tus manos encima y me ayudaste a hacerlo más rápido. Te abracé fuerte y también busqué probar tu cuello pero no me lo permitiste.

.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Yuuki?

- Sí.

.

Estábamos bajo las sábanas por el frío del clima. Pusiste tus brazos a cada lado de mí. Existía la calma en mi ser pero, en un momento en el que cerré mis ojos, pude recordar la imagen sonriente de Zero. Escuché tu voz y regresé al momento, viste mis ojos con lágrimas así que me besaste y trataste de ser lo más gentil conmigo al entrar en mí. No grité porque mi gemido lo ahogaste con tu lengua. Era un sentir diferente a lo que había imaginado, claramente placentero y mágico. Tú hacía que fuera un momento especial.

.

_Podríamos ser simples monstros que sólo deseaban la sangre humana, pero en ese momento sólo yacíamos como dos amantes buscándonos y teniéndonos en plenitud._

.

Gemía a la par de tus embestidas. Primero lentas para acostumbrarme, luego rápida para hacerlo ágil y finalmente fuertes para sentirlo mejor. Mi mente en blanco y dejando que mi cuerpo respondiera a los estímulos provenientes de tu sexo. Mis piernas rodeaban tu cadera en busca de sentirme mayormente dentro, al tiempo que tú respondías mordiendo mi cuello o succionando mis senos situando hematomas en ellos.

Ambos queríamos llegar juntos, pero yo no podía más; tomé tu rostro y te besé con fuerza, mordiendo tu labio hasta el punto de enterrar mis colmillos en ellos y hacerte sangrar. A ti tampoco te faltaba mucho, así que terminaste después que yo, también rompiendo mis labios con tus colmillos.

.

-Kana...

- Shhh... - Pusiste tu dedo índice sobre mi boca en el momento en que finalmente salías de mi interior y te acostaba a mi lado.

.

Te miré ilusionada. Sudados, ligeramente sonrojados y con nuestros corazones latiendo velozmente, al mismo ritmo. Tomé tu mano y me acurruqué a tu lado. Una lágrima corrió a través de mi mejilla izquierda, cayendo en tu torso. Lo ignoraste y me abrazarse para rozar tus labios con mi cabello. Cerramos los ojos en espera de algo nuevo, del siguiente paso.

.

.

_**EN EL PASADO Y EN EL FUTURO, UNA CONEXIÓN SIN IGUAL EXISTIRÁ POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD…**_

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

.

Waaaahh! Espero que haya sido de su agrado :) Por favor, no olviden dejar un review aquí abajo con su opinión ^^ Les comentaré que mi idea de que Hino haya puesto eso es que tal vez Yuuki se embarace de Kaname, no lo sé! D: En realidad no soy fan del Yume, me gusta más el Zeki, pero tengo mis motivos. Nuevamente gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima, bye! ;D

.


End file.
